


Really, He Chooses the Bimbos

by katayla



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney POV follow up to "Do I Know You?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, He Chooses the Bimbos

Barney really had told April he was in love with Robin. Was it his fault that unrequited love was an _awesome_ pick up line? The only problem was it easier back when all the details were made up. When the line "She's all I see when I close my eyes" wasn't true. When he didn't feel anything when the woman kissed his cheek as she headed out the door and said "She doesn't know what she's missing."

It was harder to brag about his conquests now. The next night, at MacClaren's, Robin asked how it went with April, and he raised his eyebrows and smirked, until she rolled her eyes and asked Ted how Stella liked _Star Wars_.

Barney caught Lily staring at him and shaking her head. He knew it was a mistake to tell her. Now she'd probably hold it over his head and accuse him of using the bimbos to get over Robin. (It was none of her business if that's what he was doing.)

After Lily and Marshall left (chimichanga, _really_?), Ted called Stella.

"Sorry, guys," he said, after he hung up. "Lucy is sick and Stella asked me to bring over some chicken noodle soup."

"He's so whipped," Robin said, as soon as he left.

Barney snorted. How did she do that? Say the thing he was thinking before he could? "He always was a lost cause."

"Guess it's up to you and me to have the group's wild, single adventures."

"Guess so." Barney swallowed, hard. "Had any lately?"

Robin shrugged. "Nothing worth telling. What about you?"

"Well, there was April."

"I get the credit for that one!" Robin said. "I make a good wingwoman, don't I?"

"The best." (It was true. Ted would've never gotten April to talk to him.)

"Hey," Robin leaned forward. "I applied for that job today."

"You did?" Barney smiled. "That's great, Scherbatsky."

"Don't tell the others, okay? I kind of want to keep it quiet."

"My lips are sealed." He winked at her, and Robin shook her head.

He thought about saying something then. Maybe the bimbos weren't worth it. Not when Robin was telling him secrets and sitting so close to him that he could smell her hair.

But Robin slid out of the booth before he could open his mouth. "I have an early day tomorrow, so I'm going to take off. You'll be okay alone?"

"Oh, I won't be alone." He nodded toward the blonde at the bar.

Robin laughed. "I'm glad you're back to normal. Don't ever change, Barney."

"Why would I want to change?" Barney asked. "I'm _awesome_." He held out his hand for a high five and Robin obliged.

"Night, Barney. Good luck with your blonde."

"I don't need luck," Barney scoffed.

But he ordered another two drinks before finally going over to the blonde and wooing her with his story of the dark-haired women who had no idea he was in love with her. (She went home with him _and_ gave him tips for winning Robin over. Not that he'd ever use them. Probably.)


End file.
